Let's Build Together
"Let's Build Together" is the 13th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Keesha and Kim are building a sand castle in the playground, while Stephen and Jeff are pretending to sail a ship in the tree house. After discovering a new building construction site, the children are fascinated with the different elements of construction. Intrigued, the children decide to plan and construct their own new building. BJ decides to build his own really big project, and "aye, yie, yie," trouble follows! However, by working together, Barney, the children and BJ build something fun for them all. Educational Theme: Construction and Working Together Stories: This is the House that Jack Built Cast *Barney *BJ *Stephen *Keesha *Jeff *Kim *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #Castles So High #That's a Home to Me #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #The Construction Song #Try and Try Again #The More We Work Together #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jeff. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Summer School. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same blue shirt and white pants. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same white shirt and blue shorts. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Barney's Summer School. And a long hair. *The kids don't say goodbye to Barney. Instead, they play in the castle they built. *This is the only time. Opening to Barney & Friends The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) and Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) called I Can Be A Firefighter!. From: 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995 and 1996. Clip from Let's Build Together! # Barney Theme Song (Barney Songs From the Park's version) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Barney Songs From the Park!) # Barney Sailing Out Over the Ocean (Five Kinds of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!) # Let's go see Castle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Splish! Splash!) # Keesha & Kim made a castle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Build Together! and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) # Barney comes to life (A Picture of Friendship!) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from A Picture Of Friendship!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Keesha says "Princess" (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Sweeter Than Candy!) # Let's Play in the Castle!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Build Together! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O and My Family and Me!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Play it Safe!'s version) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Play it Safe!) # Barney comes to play (Hop to It!) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Hop to It!) # Barney Says Segment (Let's Build Together!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Oh, What a Day!'s version) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Oh, What a Day!) # Barney End Credits (Squares, Squares Everywhere!'s version) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) Audio from Let's Build Together! # Barney Theme Song (Let's Build Together!'s version) (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney Sailing Out Over the Ocean (Let's Build Together!'s version) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Let's Go To the Castle and see the King! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney comes to life (Let's Build Together!) (Clip from A Day at the Beach! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney Castles So High (Let's Build Together!'s version) (Clip from Room for Everyone! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # There are lots of houses in our neighborhood! (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Let's Go Up To the Treehouse and when it safe when its rainy! (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney This is the House that Jack Built (1997 Version) (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! and A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney That's a Home to Me (1997 Version) (Clip from Home Sweet Homes! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Let's Go make Alphabet Soup! (Clip and audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Let's Build Together!) #Barney Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (1997 Version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) #Scooter paints!! (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from Let's Build Together!) #Hi BJ (Let's Build Together!) (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) #Let's Go! Let's Find The Adventure Screen! (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney, Let's Build Together! and It's Tradition!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # |Let's Build Together Alternate Title Card Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation